


Bath

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Hymn of Stars and Blood (Secret Santa Gifts & IgNoct Drabbles) [1]
Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Small Secret Santa, FFXVSecretSanta2017, IgNoctSecretSanta2017, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Noctis unwinds and takes a bath.For the FFXVSecretSanta event and this drabble is for graveyardsoup who asked for IgNoct.- 50-550 words maximum, SFW, it's just bath time and that TLC





	Bath

Noctis sank into the luxurious bath, forcing a sigh when the water rose up to his torso. The sweet, heavenly fragrance of baked goods filled the air as the king lost himself in the iridescent bubbles, emptying his mind a moment at a time.  
  
“You seem relaxed.” Ignis’ voice, low and silvery in a way that sent shivers up the king’s spine, as he entered the room.  
  
“Getting there...” Noctis admitted and he was trying, but he was plagued by the weight of his duties as he sat there. “I’m more of a shower kind of guy, y’know? The candles are nice, but the music’s a little...”  
  
“Excessive?”   
  
“It’s driving me crazy.” Noctis grumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut to block out the repeated audio loops of thunder and rushing water. He had always hated rainfalls. It was reason enough for Ignis to switch it off. “Thanks. Hey, Specs? Talk to me about something.”  
  
“About?”  
  
“Anything.” With the radio off, anxiety gnawed at the king and there had always been something soothing about Ignis’ voice. It didn’t matter on the topic so long as it wasn’t about the migraine-inducing duty of appointing officers in the new High Court. “Just... don’t leave yet.”  
  
“I can join you in the tub instead if it’ll help.”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“Are you that opposed to it?” Ignis asked, but the mischievous quirk of the lips told a different story.  
  
Noctis shifted involuntarily, the water slammed against the side of the bathtub as he did so. “Do what you want.”  
  
Ignis chuckled as he begun loosening his cloak while Noctis’ undivided attention undressed him faster than the buttons were undone. It wasn’t the first time seeing his advisor undress, but it would be disservice not to stare. The advisor made disrobing a craft and the king’s anticipation to have him in the bath grew with each agonizing second.  
  
Finally, Ignis settled in and Noctis was quick to cup his calves in his hands, drawing the older man closer and placing a couple fervent kisses on his neck.   
  
Ignis smiled as he ran his fingers along every curve of Noctis’ upper body before reaching out to caress the king’s face. “Fancy a shave, Noct?”  
  
Noctis couldn’t stifle the nervous hitch in his voice fast enough than Ignis’ exceeding hearing caught it.   
  
“I won’t leave so much as a scratch on you.”  
  
The king frowned, pressing his palms on top the advisor’s hands. “Come on, I didn’t mean that. A couple cuts won’t kill me, but...”  
  
“I’ve always shave with the grain, but don’t be afraid to speak up if I️ hurt you.”  
  
“You won’t. I mean, you shave yourself every morning,” Noctis pointed out as the advisor applied a generous layer of pre-shave oil. “If it wasn’t for your idea, I might’ve taken up on Gladio’s and gone drinking.”  
  
Ignis mapped the length of the coarse hair with his hand, his face set in concentration. “Indeed.”  
  
Noctis took Ignis’ wrist, the one wielding the razor and kissed him on the lips. “I trust you.” He proceeded with another kiss on the large scar over the advisor’s left eye.  
  
“Noct,” Ignis’ tone was reprimanding, but teasing in a way. “If you insist on moving like this, then I might actually cut you.”   
  
“You won’t,” the king replied with a laugh.


End file.
